


Biscuits, and Cookies, and Cuddles, Oh My

by vcg73



Series: Kadam Kollection [15]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, Kadam Fluff, Rehoming old fic, seriously I wrote a lot of sickly sweet fic about these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26150629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vcg73/pseuds/vcg73
Summary: Pretty much exactly what the title says!
Relationships: Adam Crawford/Kurt Hummel
Series: Kadam Kollection [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898668
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Biscuits, and Cookies, and Cuddles, Oh My

Kurt’s phone rang, the gentle tones of the Downton Abbey piano theme pulling him from the depths of a very pleasant dream in which he had been frolicking through a sunny meadow with a happy, energetic golden retriever.

Flailing one arm at the bedside table, he managed to drag the cell over to his head and hit the reply button without opening his eyes. “Morning, Adam,” he yawned, smiling automatically at the thought of his newly official boyfriend. 

“Hello, love,” he replied sweetly. “You sound a bit sleepy. I didn’t wake you, did I?”

“Mmm,” he hummed in agreement. “It’s okay. I think I was dreaming about you.”

Adam sounded pleased. “Were you? A good dream, I hope.”

“Yeah. I was outside, and the sun was shining and I think you were a puppy.“

He laughed. "A puppy?”

“Mmm. Or maybe the sunbeam. I dunno which,” he mumbled, still half asleep. “There was a lot of yellow though, and I was having fun and laughing a lot. So you must’ve been there someplace.”

A low chuckle tickled his ear through the phone. “That’s … strangely flattering to hear. I am sorry to have pulled you from your dreams, though. I was sure you’d be up by now.”

Kurt pulled a deep breath in through his nose and stretched a bit before rolling onto his back, using his free hand to adjust his pillow-friend Bruce more comfortably beneath his head, bending the cuddling arm down to use as a neck rest. “I was,” he yawned, “but then someone from school called to tell us that classes had been cancelled. Rachel checked the NYADA information line and they confirmed it.”

“I know. I got all the way down here before making that discovery for myself,” Adam said ruefully, and for the first time Kurt realized that he could hear the faint honk and whoosh of passing traffic, suggesting that the other man was somewhere outside. “There were a great many people coughing and sneezing on Friday, but who’d have thought a flu epidemic would take out half the teaching staff!” 

Kurt huffed. “Ironic considering the school sponsored a clinic for flu shots at the start of the semester. Between my regular dose of Echinacea and all that herbal tea you and Rachel have been pouring down my throat lately, I haven’t had so much as a sniffle this year.”

He laughed. “Glad to hear it. Speaking of Rachel, what’s she getting up to on her unexpected day off?”

“Oh, she wasted no time dashing off to spend her fathers’ birthday money at a day spa. She dragged Santana with her after I refused to go along. I mean, I would have but money is a little tight this month and I wasn’t in the mood to get dressed up to go anywhere. More sleep sounded better. It’s never this peaceful here in the morning.”

“Ah, well maybe I should let you get back to it then. I was hoping you might be free to get together today. Or do you have plans?”

He considered the question. He and Adam had not scheduled a date for today, but since neither of them had any obligations… “Would you like to pick us up some coffee and come over to my place? We could bake cookies and cuddle in front of the TV and maybe just talk and get to know each other better.”

There was a long pause and Kurt began to nibble his lip. Oh, God, he had done it, hadn’t he? He was doomed. Adam was totally going to realize what a boring, pedantic life he really led and rethink this new exclusive boyfriend status. He would gently, sweetly and oh-so-courteously dump his ass, having realized that he should find someone spontaneous and sexually adventurous to spend his time with instead of being tied down to the world’s youngest fogey. 

“Wait, what did you say?” Kurt asked, interrupting his panicky inner monologue as he realized that Adam had just agreed to his proposal.

There was a light laugh from Adam as he replied, “I said, this is why you’re the smart one in our relationship. I honestly can’t think of anything I’d enjoy more than spending a lazy day in your arms.”

A grin stretched so wide across Kurt’s face that his cheeks ached with it. “You would? Really?”

He could actually hear Adam smiling. “Absolutely. What kind of coffee would you like? Shall I pick us up some extra baking supplies from that little grocery next to the coffee shop? I make a mean white chocolate and macadamia nut.”

Kurt unconsciously licked his lips. “That sounds delicious. Do you like oatmeal raisin? My dad hates oatmeal, but he always sneaks at least a full dozen of my cinnamon oatmeal cookies.”

“I’m not much of a porridge man myself, but I generally find that once it’s been transformed into a lovely sweet biscuit, I can’t get enough,” Adam agreed cheerfully. “Or here’s another thought. I know you enjoyed those plain chocolate chip ones we made during the snowstorm, but how do you feel about Reese’s fill-ins?”

Kurt rolled onto his stomach, hugging Bruce against his chest and kicking his legs in the air as he asked, “What’s that? Some kind of peanut butter cookie?”

“It’s a chocolate chip dough ball with a mini Reese’s peanut butter cup baked into the center,” Adam said eagerly. “So delicious you could die from it. You can do the other way as well, baking a standard peanut butter biscuit with a cup or a Hershey kiss or some such in the center. Wonderful stuff, either way. My sister-in-law taught me to make them and she also does a variation with an Oreo baked inside, but I’ve never been able to make that come out. Either the Oreo is a disgusting overdone mess or the outer bit isn’t cooked through all the way.”

“It’s probably your oven. That thing is too temperamental for a recipe like that,” Kurt said, having wrestled with the beast once while attempting to make a romantic dinner for two at Adam’s place. “Lucky for us, mine was just installed a year before Rachel and I moved in, so if you want to we can definitely give stuffed cookies a try. Could you pick up some Reese’s cups and some extra flour and butter? I’ll reimburse you when you get here. I have plenty of sugar and other stuff we’ll need, and I can sneak a few Hershey kisses from Rachel’s not-so-secret stash if you want to make both kinds.” 

“She won’t mind?”

He laughed. “Considering the number of recipes we’re about to try, the girls will definitely get their share, unless we get distracted and burn all of them up.”

Adam’s voice turned playful. “Oh, and what might we be doing that would get us so distracted we’d scorch all of our delicious desserts?”

A blush that he was glad Adam could not see stained Kurt’s cheeks. “I can think of a couple of things. How long will it take you to get here?”

“I’m on my way now!”

~*~*~*~*~

Unsurprisingly, Adam refused to accept Kurt’s offer to pay for the coffee and groceries. 

“It’s my treat, seeing as how I’m disturbing your peaceful morning lie-in and pleasant dreams by crashing in on you. Really, you’re doing me a favor by granting me the solitude of your quiet flat and pleasant company. My mates have all invited friends over to spend the day at ours and when the Apples are in a socializing mood it quickly becomes like Grand Central at rush hour. I’m just not in the mood for that sort of thing today. Your plan sounded far more appealing.”

As he spoke, Adam was bustling about the kitchen pulling flour, eggs, butter, sugar (just in case) and an assortment of sweet additives out of the cloth grocery tote he habitually carried in the bottom of his backpack for spontaneous shopping trips. A habit Kurt had found both charming and sensible once he’d thought it over. He had been considering finding a way to fit one inside his stylish leather satchel ever since.

“How on earth did you manage to carry all of that, and two cups of coffee, and your backpack all the way here on the subway?”

Adam shrugged. “I wore the pack on my back, tucked the tote between my feet for stability and carried the cups in a cardboard carrier. Nothing to it. Once you learn to maintain your balance on a moving train without holding on, the rest is easy. The bus is a bit trickier. Too many sudden applications of the brakes.”

“Well lucky for you, I don’t have any bus transfers between home and school,” Kurt said, passing Adam his pumpkin spice latte once he finally appeared to have run out of ingredients. “I think you forgot the kitchen sink.”

A slightly guilty expression crossed Adam’s handsome features. “Ah, yes. I have a small confession. I was so enamored with the idea of spending the day with you that I may have over-indulged in the hopes of making it last.”

Warmth filled Kurt’s chest. “And I may have pulled out more movies than anyone could possibly watch in one day, in the hopes that you’d have an excuse to stay longer.”

They smiled at one another, reaching out to hold hands across the crowded counter. 

“If I haven’t mentioned it, you look amazing today,” Adam said, his eyes filled with affection as he looked at Kurt.

Kurt was not sure how that could be true. He had grabbed a quick shower once their plan had been set, but while he had fixed his hair he had decided against dressing up. This was supposed to be a lazy day and he felt that Adam deserved to meet the casual version of Kurt who only made an appearance in front of the people he loved most. He had pulled on a soft, plain black t-shirt and a pair of comfortable fitted gray lounge pants, not even bothering with shoes or a scarf. 

Then again, he thought Adam looked pretty amazing himself in his blue jeans and visibly worn green v-neck sweater. He had not worn his favorite beanie today and his hair was looking soft and fluffy from being ruffled by the breeze on his way over. 

“So do you,” Kurt said sincerely. Crossing to Adam’s side of the counter, he kissed him tenderly, fondly, trying to let him know how much he appreciated Adam’s willingness to spend his day off in this way just so they could be together. “Thank you for doing all this.”

“Thank you for having me,” he replied, and something in his tone suggested that he was not just talking about being allowed into the apartment for the day.

They stood there in the kitchen, wrapped in each other’s arms and kissing with unhurried pleasure for an unknown length of time, only to be interrupted by the ding of the oven timer.

“I set it to pre-heat when you arrived,” Kurt said, reluctantly pulling out of the embrace and reaching for a pair of aprons. His clothing might be extremely casual today, but he wanted to keep it as flour free as possible. “Shall we?”

For the next hour and a half, the two master bakers created batch after batch of delicious cookies. For a while they followed the recipes closely, but then they began mixing and matching ingredients at will to create a couple of masterpieces and a couple of utter failures.

“Forget I ever mentioned ginger and molasses as a possible combination,” Adam said, screwing his mouth up as he tasted one attempt, throwing away the sad remains at once.

Kurt laughed. “Aww, don’t be upset. These white chocolate ones are to die for,” he consoled, helping himself to another cookie and trying not to think about how many he had already indulged in. “Shall we clean this mess up and go watch some movies?”

“An excellent idea,” Adam said, shutting off the oven as he removed the final sheet of cookies, while Kurt ran fresh dishwater. 

They had been cleaning as they went, so there wasn’t too much left to do and soon the two young men were in the living room, sitting on the floor with their backs against the sofa and a plate of assorted cookies between them. Adam had kicked off his shoes and Kurt had grabbed a downy red fleece blanket from his bedroom. They now sat snuggled together, eating and laughing as they watched the first movie Kurt had selected.

“I didn’t know you liked this sort of film,” Adam commented, chuckling as he watched Simon Pegg brain a zombie with a baseball bat.

“Shaun of the Dead is a classic,” Kurt explained, snitching another one of Adam’s chocolate chip/peanut butter cookies. “My parents used to watch all kinds of movies when I was a kid. Dad wasn’t really into musicals, those were my mom’s thing, but everything else from black and white classics to Disney cartoons; screwball comedies to sports biopics. My mom really liked action movies too. She had all of the Die Hards, Lethal Weapons, Indiana Jones, you name it. I guess between them, they passed on a pretty eclectic taste in movies.”

Adam sifted through the pile of DVDs on the coffee table, no two exactly alike. “So I see. From the way you were with Rachel that one day I stayed over, I had rather assumed that all you two ever watched were musicals. You’ll have to invite me to a film-festival again some time. I haven’t seen half of these.”

Feeling a little embarrassed, Kurt admitted, “Sometimes I forget how nice it is to indulge other sides of myself. Rachel likes romantic comedies and musicals. Period. So that’s what we always end up watching unless Santana puts something else in. She discovered my trunk of movies when she went snooping in my room, so we’ve been having a little more variety lately, but not like this. I couldn’t watch a movie like this one without Rachel complaining through the entire thing and Santana accusing me of having a kink for British stuff.

Adam smiled and pulled him a bit closer, dropping a chocolaty kiss upon his lips. “And do you?”

He laughed and kissed him back. “Well, maybe a little one.”

Hooking one bare foot over Kurt’s nearest leg, Adam wound them even closer together. Setting the nearly empty plate aside, he gathered his boyfriend into his arms. “And will you still find me attractive once I’ve got fat and toothless from eating all the sweets you indulge me with?”

“I have an excellent oral hygiene regimen I can pass along,” Kurt said with a smile, softly nibbling at Adam’s full lower lip. “As for the other, I’m pretty sure none of my pants will fit me by tomorrow, so I can take it if you can.”

“We’ll take up Pilates,” Adam promised, lips tracing a path down the side of Kurt’s long neck. “Perhaps work out five minutes per biscuit.”

“Two,” Kurt negotiated, patting the flat planes of Adam’s belly. “I think that’ll be enough, and I can think of other much more entertaining ways to burn calories.”

Adam smiled. “As can I, but for now I’m pretty happy for us to keep on just as we are.”

That warm feeling surged through Kurt’s chest again, realizing that Adam really was happy just to be with him today, cuddling and kissing with no expectations or demands for more. “So am I,” he replied honestly, slowing his ardor and pulling back to long, slow, sweet kisses. After a few minutes, he sighed. “Am I a terrible person if I hope that the teachers are still sick tomorrow?”

“Positively evil,” Adam replied, automatically shifting to make more room when Kurt slouched down a bit so that he could rest his head on Adam’s shoulder. “And apparently I am as well, for this is without a doubt the best holiday in the history of unexpected holidays.”

Wrapping his arm around Adam’s waist, Kurt returned his attention to the screen and hummed in utter contentment, “I think so too.” A few heart-beats passed. Then, “Are there any more cookies?”

THE END


End file.
